herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Factory (Brand)
Hero Factory is a LEGO building toy line that ran from summer 2010 to the end of 2014. It is the replacement theme for the BIONICLE line, and borrows certain aspects of its predecessor. Story Heroes are mass-produced in the soaring Assembly Tower of the aptly-named ''“Hero Factory”''. The organization sends Heroes to catch villains, save citizens, and avert disaster across the galaxy, based on calls that come in to their Call Center. Fans of the line can actually call the Hero Factory at 1-888-4-HEROFACTORY. Origins The Hero Factory toy line is an attempt by LEGO to succeed in the constructable action figure, “construction”, market. Hero Factory is designed to appeal to a more flexible audience than BIONICLE - while BIONICLE was quite dark and appealed to the small age group of 9 to 12 year old's, Hero Factory is much lighter and more humorous, appealing to a far wider age range. Media Much like BIONICLE, Hero Factory has a comic series to promote the sets. The comics may be seen on HeroFactory.com, though some of the comics have also made it into print. A straight-to-DVD movie, which was split into four episodes for television broadcast, was also created. There is also a podcast, under the name of Hero Factory FM, that is released roughly every week to tell the Hero Factory story in a goofy and humorous way. Universal Studios is planing on making a live-action movie based on the toy linehttp://www.bzpower.com/story.php?ID=5596. Sets July 2010 Heroes *7164 Preston Stormer *7165 Natalie Breez *7167 William Furno *7168 Dunkan Bulk *7169 Mark Surge *7170 Jimi Stringer Villains *7145 Von Nebula *7147 XPlode *7148 Meltdown *7156 Corroder *7157 Thunder *7162 Rotor Vehicles *7158 Furno Bike *7160 Drop Ship Limited Editions *7179 Bulk & Vapour January 2011 Heroes *2063 Stormer 2.0 *2065 Furno 2.0 *2067 Evo 2.0 *2068 Nex 2.0 *2141 Surge 2.0 *2142 Breez 2.0 Villains *2192 Drilldozer *2193 Jetbug *2194 Nitroblast *2235 Fire Lord July 2011 Heroes *2143 Rocka 3.0 *2144 Nex 3.0 *2145 Stormer 3.0 *2182 Bulk 3.0 *2183 Stringer 3.0 *2183 Furno 3.0 *2282 Rocka XL Villains *2231 Waspix *2232 Raw-Jaw *2233 Fangz *2236 Scorpio *2283 Witch Doctor January 2012 Heroes *6200 Evo *6202 Rocka *6217 Surge *6293 Furno *6227 Breez (if you live outside of America) Villains *6201 Toxic Reapa *6203 Black Phantom *6216 Jawblade *6218 Splitface *6228 Thornraxx (if you live outside of America) July 2012 Heroes *6221 Nex *6223 Bulk *6227 Breez (if you live within America) *6230 Stormer XL *6282 Stringer Villains *6222 Core Hunter *6228 Thornraxx (if you live within America) *6229 XT4 *6231 Speeda Demon *6283 Voltix January 2013 Heroes *44004 Bulk *44002 Rocka *44006 Breez *44000 Furno XL Creatures *44005 Bruizer *44003 Scarox *44001 Pyrox *44007 Ogrum Summer 2013 Heroes *44008 Surge *44010 Stormer *44012 Evo *44014 Jet Rocka Creatures *44009 Dragon Bolt *44011 Frost Beast *44013 Aquagon 2014 *Hero Factory Hero Minimodel *Evo Walker *Jaw Beast vs. Stormer *Stormer Freeze Machine *Furno Jet Machine *Rocka Stealth Machine *Flyer Beast vs. Breez *Splitter Beast vs. Furno and Evo *Evo XL Machine *Rocka Crawler Machine *Tunneler Beast vs. Surge *Bulk Drill Machine *Crystal Beast vs. Bulk *Breez Flea Machine *Surge and Rocka Combat Machine *Queen Beast vs. Furno, Evo, and Stormer External Links *Official Hero Factory Website Category:Real Life Articles Category:LEGO Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014